Moon Dance
by FreeKiwi
Summary: [Oneshot][RS] The word dance doesn't exactly MEAN dance. Well, not to Riku, anyway.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They all belong to the people of Enix!_**

**_A/N: Shounen-ai, maybe yaoi... blindness. Yeeeep._**

* * *

**Moon Dance**

_By: Freekiwi_

••

•••

School dances were dumb. It was as simple as that. Riku wasn't even sure why he was here, sitting on one of the cold metal chairs waiting for some girl or boy to ask him to dance. He didn't exactly know how to dance, but he got the feeling nobody else knew how either... most of the other teens were jumping up and down and screaming along with the music.

He sighed. Three metal chairs were lined up in front of the dance floor. He sat in one and then there was an empty seat and then there was Sora sitting in the next one.

Sora... the blue eyed beauty. The boy had come with a rather... sloppy style. His hair unbrushed and unruly as it always was, his white dress shirt untucked from his black dress pants, and his red tie now untied and lay about his neck. In all honesty, Sora looked hot. The messy look suit him very well, and the brunette knew that...

The younger boy was slouching in his chair, waiting for something to happen. Many had come up to him (all girls) and asked him to dance, but he declined in a quiet voice, blushing lightly and smiling just a little. It was beyond Riku why Sora would just turn all these beautiful girls down, the other boy had such a shot at dating miss popularity.

But it was really none of Riku's business. Sora may just have not wanted to dance, but why would he come to a dance to not dance? And then Riku thought the same thing, why had he come if he wasn't going to dance?

"Come on, Sora! Dance!" Riku looked over at Sora who was currently surrounded by Kairi and Selphie, both girls looking absolutely stunning in their dresses.

"No... I can't." the boy replied in that same quiet voice, his face glowing with a bit of pink.

"It doesn't matter if you can't dance, Sora! Just jump around and wave your arms! Pleeease?" Kairi batted her eyelashes, smiling and giggling a little.

"No... come on..." at this point, both girls were pulling on his two arms. The brunette wouldn't budge, gluing himself to the chair as if his life depended on it.

Selphie sighed, "party pooper... come on, Kairi." she gave Sora a displeased look, "lets go have fun with FUN people."

Sora smiled a bit and rolled his eyes. Kairi simply shook her head and both girls were soon back out on the dance floor.

Much to their dismay, however, both females left the dance floor as a slow song began. Only a few couples stayed and danced on the floor. And this made Riku happy... this was his chance to ask Sora to dance..

Getting up, he walked over to the brunette. Riku's shirt was tucked in, his hair brushed, his tie nice and tied up, and his shoes all shiny and pretty as if he had spit shined them clean (which, of course, he hadn't). Maybe he looked too proper... there wasn't much he could do about it now though...

As he glanced down at Sora, he spoke three little words, "want to dance?"

The brunette looked up from the ground and up at Riku. His blue eyes went a bit wide for a moment and then he looked around. Finally, after a moment of stress (for Riku), the boy smiled and stood.

"I'd love too..."

And Riku was deeply relieved. Maybe Sora had been waiting for him to ask all along.

Both boys walked out onto the dance floor.

Sora put both arms around Riku's neck and Riku's arms found their way to Sora's small waist. This made the boys incredibly close, close enough for Sora to lay his spiky head on the older boy's chest. And this made Riku sigh with content.

Both knew they were receiving strange looks from other students (some girls were giggling and pointing) and probably even disapproving looks from teachers. But nobody told them to stop because it was wrong or anything, they just danced on.

Neither worried about stepping on the other's toes or what move to make next. Their bodies moved with the music and they swayed with each other. That made Riku blush.. Their bodies were rubbing against each other.

Sora could feel that too and he moved closer to the older boy. He didn't care, he liked how it felt.

Kairi giggled and stared at the two beautiful boys dancing on the dance floor. Selphie just smiled, however, happy to see that both her friends got exactly what they had wanted...

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

**Holy Christ, what is wrong with me? I wrote a happy story... I feel I should go stab myself with a pen now. I dunno... I guess I wrote it because I actually did just come back from a dance.. It was for my sister's 8th grade graduation at her school. She's going into high school next year, so they had a dance and ceremony and stuff... it was kinda boring, but then I ended up dancing with this 8th grade boy who I just pretty much described in the story XD. The only difference is the eye and hair color and of course the style of the hair... Anyway, R&R.**


End file.
